battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Enemy Spoilers: ONE!
Classics **Heater - When the Heater comes, they heat things up, 'cause that's their name; Heaters! They also eat flames. **Solsunz - Please look at the next specimen, Solsunz. They're so hot you can't hit them with melee attacks. **Chuss - Just like pawns, they only move in one direction; forward. Unlike pawns, they can turn around. DON'T LET IT CRUSH YOU. **Munu - When first discovered, the Munu looked nothing like the ones today. Probably because they were OLD Munus... **Snicky - Prank-loving creatures which go invisible and try to pounce on you. Their pranks became death pranks when evil hypnotized them. **Zigger Zag - Ziggers, when they're going fast, do Electro Hops. They're basically the frogging technique, but more deadly. **Barrob - While they're oil cans, they don't contain flammable oil. They contain SHELLS. And pipes. **Kinesis - The Kinesis has telekinesis. It's a psychic power they have, somehow. That's how they defend. **Oinkz - Get the pun? They have a pig-like face. Hence, they're named that. Also because they're like onyx. **Medic Jaorl - The Barls seem to find out how to heal. This ine shoots something else. **Sleetbite - Stronger than a frostbite! Exposes you to ABSOLUTE ZERO COLD! BE. WARE. BE. WARE. **Punk J - The main punk enemy. Don't get kicked around! Or do, and get injured. **Ruzzy - Clutch Ruzzy, Get Dissolvy. Diiiiiiiiiizzzzzzz weeeeeeerrrrrrrrrllllllllllllddddddddddddd iiiiiiiisssssssssss weeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddd! **Bzoom - An enchanted broom that attacks everything it sees. Capable of going FAST! **Kohakai - Ghosts of dead actors of the Opera. They're not happy... 'til they see more. **Mekkun - If you're Japanese they're called Mech-n's. They defy language logic. That's why. **Big Fista - GET READY FOR SOME REAL BATTLES! ARMS, SPROING SPROING! **Lawwypap - They reside in very sweet places. They eat a bunch of candy and usually farts it out. Weird. **Dread'r - These souls are contained in li'l pockets of WEIRDNESS for one reason, and that's they're dreadful. Pockets of weirdness, on the other hand, they're not actually pockets. **Dinorex - Unlike normal dinosaurs, this one was capable of surviving past the Caveman Era. That's what makes them special. **Bustizz - Bustizz sounds like Justice. It's nowhere near justice. **Buffbox - This box is full of BUFFS! **Hurlerang - They achieved that name because you just pick 'em up and they're razor sharp. And they return to your hand. In a painful way. **Nitride - Highly... I don't know. Maybe pollution? 'cause they have smoke exhausts. **Wreith - 'tis is called Christmas Nightmares. Just because they're wrathful. No really. **Jailmouth - Used to be patrol pets 'til evil hypnotized them. Now they arrest anything they see. **Sanpri - Imprisoned in somehow corked pots. If you release them, they'll attack you. So basically, don't release them. **Interpet - Likes to cause viruses on your computer. Likes to delete pages for no good reason. Likes to control your MOUSE. *Time for Class **Grafatti Crisher - Grafatti vandalism can sometimes go out of hand... **Sewdial - To defend, they use Time Turbulence on themselves. That's not useful. At all. **Bardnary - What kind of bard is this? A binary one, I guess! **Nullreh - Nullrehs, by their name, have no element, but are elemental, cause they can use the four elements to attack. **Boxi - Has abnormally strong strength, despite not looking strong at all. Also somehow can launch its fists. **Parka Parko - Your typical spike enemy which will do nothing but guard with spikes. **Zesla Tesla - When together, they cause electrical tripwires to happen. ZZZAP! Category:Blog posts